The drake and the moon princess
by killerbeats359
Summary: When spike and luna have feelings for the other theu start to go out. how will people react. how will people live with this. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Spike was at the front door of Luna's house. Luna had moved to ponyvill not long ago. She said it was to have a little freedom from the kingdom life but Luna real reason was to get close to spike. She slowly began to have a crush on the now older drake. Spike has grow since the last time the mane six saved the world. Spike could now see over Luna's head and his scales were sharp and shiny like a gem. He had wings and could use magic like some pony could do. He as well grow a crush on the Princess of the moon. He had came to confess his feelings and try to earn the heart of the princess.

''Come on spike just knock the door'' spike said trying not to run away. Today was the day he will confess. Spikes fear got the best of him and he started to walk away maybe ''I should come back later'' , but the door opened and the moon goddess he loved was in front of him.

''Hello spike what bring you here on this fine night''. Luna said trying hard not to bush at the drake in front of her. She was going to his house and try to tell him her feeling for him but he was right there. Spike knew there was no running away now. So he just needs to colt up or in this case dragon up.

'' I have something to tell you but may i come in first'' spike barely mange to say.

'' Yes come on in spike'' Luna said as spike walked in and sat down. Luna just ask him a question.''spike was it you wanted to say to me.

'' Luna for a long time I...I... had ...a ...CRUSH ON YOU'' Spike said. He just wanted to run into the ever free forest and never come back. he was just about to get up and run out the door but was shocked by the kiss from Luna

''As do I have a crush on you'' Luna said as both started to make out.

Spike was the happiest drake in the world. As you made out with the moon princess. some how to got in her room and on the bed. Luna laid on her back as spike got on top of her. His member at it's peak. Spike pushed in and Luna moaned very loud as spike started to trust in her tight and warm wet walls. As he was was about to reach the end of the his .

''Spike I'm gonna bleep... bleep...''Spike alarm woke up the drake.

''Damn clock'' Spike said as he woke up from one of the best dreams he had.

''WHY AM I AFARD TO TELL HER ''Spike said at loud

**AT LUNA'S HOUSE**

''My My what a dream I had'' Luna said as she as well wanted to tell the drake her feelings for him.

'' Why can't I tell him my feeling for him'' Luna said

**Both spike and Luna **

''Oh No I'm going to be late for work''

**Back to normal P.O.V**

Spike works at the music store and Luna works at the same place. Spike restocked the C.D and played as the DJ at parties. Luna worked as a cashier and help spike at parties. The store was divided to generations of music. Techno to rock and love to hip hop. Both spike and Luna were at the love song. room As the two worked a new shipment of music C.D, C.D for burning your own disc. Spike picked up the biggest box and took out the love songs disc then went to Luna.

''Hey Luna where do I put these disc'' spike said as Luna looked in the computer.

''Over at the far right corner'' Luna said

''Thanks'' spike said

''No problem spike'' Luna said then she saw him walk away

''Come on Luna ask him to come over or something'' Luna said in her mind with a sad look on her face

''Luna are you o.k do you feel?'' spike said with a worried tone on his voice

''No I don't feel so well'' Luna lied seeing her chance to confess to him

''Wait I tell the boss'' Spike said going to the boss's room which had loud music blasting out in the store. As he entered he saw a white mare with a blue mane and glasses.

''Spike what do you want'' The mare said

''Luna doesn't feel well can I take her home'' Spike yelled over the music

''Sure and take the rest of the day off'' The mare said

''Thanks'' spike said as he walked over to Luna and they walked to the door and Luna acted like she couldn't walk. ''Wow here let me carry you home'' spike said as he picked her up and held her over his back and put her legs around him and held her carefully. Luna bushed as spike held her. As they made there way to Luna's house

''Here we are Luna'' spike said as he put her down on the ground.

''Spike please sit with me'' luna said about to tell him her feeling for him

''Luna I have to tell you something'' spike said as he sat down as he saw his chance to tell her he loved her

''I do two'' Luna said

''You first'' spike said

''O.k well For a long time I lov...lov...love you'' luna said

''Wow'' spike couldn't believe it

''Yes I do but do you...' Luna didn't finish because spike kissed her and the two made out for a long time

''Luna I love you too'' spike said seeing his dream became the real deal in a good way

''So are we boyfriend and girlfriend spike'' Luna said in a happy tone

''I guess we are'' spike said as the two made out again the two were making out when someone opened the door.

**And cut please tell me how I doing. I am writing this story because there aren't many spikexluna **


	2. The first data

**OK thank all for reviewing and back to where we left off**

The door opened and Celestia walked in.

''Luna I was wondering if you wanted to go...'' Celestia stop as she saw Spike and Luna's little make out session. Celestia then had a a wide grin on her face. ''Were you two... Oh I knew you two made a good pair''

''Wait are you saying you wanted us to hook up'' Spike said as a blush went across his face as well as Luna's. Celestia nodded

''I guess I should come back later when you two are done with your little game'' Celestia said as spike saw he had luna on his lap. Luna saw this and she got off. ''Sister I'm glad you found the one.'' ''And for you spike the same thing but take care of Luna got it'' Celestia said

''Yes I will take care of Luna'' Spike said

''good I will be off on my way'' Celestia said as she left the house.

''So'' Luna said with a smile

''So what'' Spike ask not getting where she was going at.

''Want to finish what we started'' Luna ask

''Why I would love to'' Spike said as the two made out again

**Few days later**

Spike and Luna became drake friend and mare friend. The were like no love birds you have ever seen. The two also planed to go out on there first date. The two were going to go to sugar cube corner for a sweet treat and then to the theater to watch a movie.

**Later that day**

Spike and Luna's days were moving fast when the two of them got home they became to get ready in a rush. Spike was putting on his best formal cloth when there was a knock on the door and spike went to answer it. At the door was a red colt with orange short hair and a green apple cut in half as a cutie mark.

''Hello spike how you doing'' Ask the colt

''Fine why are you here big mac'' Spike said in a rush to get done with bis mac and go on his date.

''Oh just came to give you some apples that's all'' bid mac said with his lazy eyes half closed. He had saw that spike looked like he was going on a date. ''Spike are you going on a date or something if you are I come back tomorrow''

''Yeah I am so it sounds better if I see you tomorrow '' with that spike shut the door and got ready.

The colt said noting but''yup''.

Big mac walked around the corner and then want to a purple mare with a star cutie mark.

''You were right Twilight, Spike is seeing someone'' Big mac said

''I knew it all I need to do now is find out is who'' Twilight said ''Thank you big mac''

''No problem twilight'' said the colt as he left

Twilight then ran off to get her friends all but pinkie pie because Twilight couldn't find her

''Twilight why you bring all of us here for'' Ask apple jack

''Yeah I was cloud swimming'' rainbow dash said

''Listen girls I have something important to tell you'' Twilight said

''And that would be what'' flutter shy ask

''Spike is seeing someone'' Twilight said and it shocked the rest of her friends

''What who is spiky seeing'' Rarity ask

''That's what I want to know and I have a plan to find out but I need your help'' Twilight and her friends began to get ready to find out who is spike's lover.

**At Luna's house few hours later**

A shadow follow the drake all the way to Luna's house.

''OK I have him in sight'' Was all the mare said into a radio

''Good job apple jack do you know where he is going on his date'' Twilight ask though the radio

''Yes he is going to sugar cube corner then the movies.'' apple jack said

''Good now come back we all need to beat him there''

''Twilight sorry to but in but I already here at the movies''

''Rainbow Dash how you get there before I told you to'' Twilight ask shock to see Rainbow dash's speed

''I over heard you so like you said I beat him to the punch'' Rainbow said

As the mares were rolling into action spike was at Luna's front door and he knocked. Few seconds later Luna came out in a midnight purple dress. Spike was speechless seeing the mare in front of him.

''You look beautiful Luna'' spike said as she walked out in to his arms

''You look handsome Spike'' Luna said as the two walked hand in hand to sugar cube corner

''Hello Spike hello Luna how may I help you two'' Ask a happy toned pinkie pie. Then she saw them and asked. ''Are you two dating'' The two smiled and nodded ''Oh love birds I see well what will you like''

''Two milk shakes please'' Spike said as then asked ''how much will it be''

''Oh on the house for you two'' Pinkie said as she gave them two milk shakes

''Thanks pinkie'' Luna said as she and spike went and sat down in a table an enjoyed the nice cold drink

''Spike this is great to be on a data with you'' Luna said as,Spike blushed

''Luna I feel the same way'' Spike said and that earned him a kiss from Luna. The two were unaware of a yellow mare with pink long hair and three butterflies as her cutie mark looking at them from the front door.

''O.k Twilight I see Spike but I can't see his data, but I see her horn it's blue like a midnight blue'' was all the mare said

''Good job flutter shy now try to get a better view of the two''

''Spike I feel like someone is watching us'' Luna said looking around

''I do too Luna maybe we should go to the movies'' spike said as two went to the door

''Twilight I have to go spike is going to the door'' Flutter shy flew off to meet the rest of the gang

''OK go to the movie and meet us here'' Twilight said in her radio

Spike and Luna walked hand in hand to the movies. As Twilight and her friends were waiting for the pair two come. Then they will know who is Spike's lover. The group were in all the show rooms and one would get the others. Spike and Luna made it and they went to see a horror movie named _The dead mare's haunting_

''Why are we seeing this movie Spike it looks too scary'' Luna said as she got closer to spike as the movie started to play.

''Don't worry Luna I'm here is you get scare'' Spike said as he put his hand around Luna with made her feel better

''No way you guys come over to me I see Spike's data'' Said a mare into her radio and then said ''Nice work Spike

''

''


	3. night time is fun time part one

**Sorry that I've been out for awhile. Someone wanted to know how Spike and Luna started having feelings for eachother, so let's continue where we left off and know why they felt what they felt...**

"S-Spike... I'm scared" Luna said as the movie started getting more intense and scarier by each passing second. She shifted her quivering body in closer to Spike who noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her feel safe.

Spike smiled at Luna, then whispered to her in a soothing tone, "Don't worry Luna, I'm here for you." The two suddenly watched in horror as a dead mare on the movie screen just chop clean a colt in half, the blood from the stallion splattering on the camera like if they were behind a window witnessing the whole thing, which made all the other ponies around the theatre gasp in horror.

After a little while longer, Luna couldn't really take anymore of the horror and started to shiver as much as she already did. She then crept her head up to the dragon's earfin, whispering undoubtedly scarcely, "Can we please leave now Spike, this is really starting to freak me out."

Spike thought about what the mare of the night just told him, then nodded in agreement and looked to her, "Yeah, we could go then if it's not your type of movie. Come on, we'll go to my place." The two stood up from their seats and exited the theatre, heading off to Spikes home just inbetween the heart of Ponyville and Sugarcube Corner.

As they continued moving to their destination, they were unknowing of five mares hidden in some bushes a couple meters away, watching them with completely shocked faces, 'Spikes dating Princess Luna? Something isn't right'. One on the other hoof had a face that showed approval, which was Rainbow Dash's face. Strange to get that look from the bi-sexual pony that was trying to hit on Fluttershy for some time now.

"So that dear, Princess Luna is the lucky one seeing my Spikey-Wikey?" Asked Rarity, seeing the two pass by the bushes without them noticing her and the other girls that were there as well.

"And he didn't even tell me anything about it." Twilight said, starting to fume with anger and thought that she was going to have to run up to Spike and yell at him. She started to rise up slowly from her hiding spot, but was stopped by Applejack halfways up.

"Now ya stop right there sugar cube, if Spike otta sees us, he might git angry for us spying on 'em'' Applejack warned, resting a hoof down on the unicorns back, setting Twilight back down onto her flank.

Twilight snarled, "Fine, I'll have a peaceful talk with him tomorrow" She stayed in the bush a little longer until the couple were out of sight, then she stood up and left to her home.

Spike and Luna caught sight of the dragon's home after a few more minutes. Spike then looked to Luna, wanting to ask something that seemed important to him...

"Luna when did you get your feelings for me?" He asked, his cheeks starting to redden deeply.

"Well, I saw you and started a little feeling, but I just rubbed it off at first. Then I saw how you are compared to the other stallions thought you were more sweeter, noble, and nicer than the others. You always help people with big and small problems and that feeling grew bigger and I saw that you were perfect for me. I started to have a crush on you then after. Kind of like love at first sight if you ask me..." Then she asked, "...and you?"

"Well I saw you and your sister, Princess Celestia and I kind've instantly liked you more than her because you're way more fun to be around. You go out more than Celestia and you don't always act like a princess and you are well... Beautiful" Spike replied as he pressed his scaly lips on hers for a short few seconds, then said, "and you look very sexy with that midnight blue mane" Luna blushed at that and stood on her hindlegs, then pressed her lips on him. The two exchanged light moans as Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and Luna wrapping her front hooves around his neck.

The remaining amount of the mares had continued following Spike and Luna, just in time to witness the unbelievable. Everypony then had all their jaws dropped. This wasn't happening now was it? Rarity though had her teeth slightly gritted, whispering in a rueful tone, "I can't believe this. He's _my_ Spikey-Wikey."

"If ya loved 'em so much Rarity, then why didn't ya ask him?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow in question to Rarity's sudden mood change.

"I'll explain another time." The unicorn replied, standing up as well and leaving the spy-group.

Spike pulled out and looked into the dark blue eyes of the mare of the moon, "You wanna to take this up a notch back at my place?" He asked with a devious smile, running his hand down Luna's body.

Luna couldn't respond but just get her cheeks to go into a deeper red color. She only dropped back onto four legs and lead the way back to Spike's home.

"I'll take that as a yes." Spike said, following up behind to catch up with the fast pacing alicorn. Things were just about ready to spicen up for this night.

Now the spies had their eyes widened, "Are they gonna have... ya'll know right?" Applejack asked, looking back and forth at the three other mares that were nodding as their answer for yes.

"Well that escalated quickly." Rainbow Dash said as the moon suddenly shifted a pretty far distance away from where it actually was.

''well it's none of our business what they do now'' rarity said pissed off at Luna for ''man stealing

The spy group then left off to there own homes and left the drake and mare going in the house

** thank you all and sorry for the wait and please also thank my dear friend neon scythe who is helping me**

**killerbeats359 out**


	4. night time is fun time part 2

** Sorry for the wait it was too long but gear switch forgot to sent me back the ch but it's all right here is the new ch and i just enter school so there will be waiting not as long as this sorry anyway on with the show **

Upon entering Spikes house a few minutes later, the dragon instantly without giving the door a chance to open all the way, charged into the kitchen and swung his fridge open, "You want anything to drink Luna?", he hollered to the princess of the night who trotted in at a normal pace.

She entered the kitchen too with a smirk on her face, "Well what do you have to drink?"

Spike pulled out a few bottles, "Well right now only wine, vodka, whiskey, and ooh hard cider", he exclaimed, looking sheepish since Luna gave a sarcastic face towards him. He looked at her and showed a bad smile while he shrugged his shoulders, "Well you look then." He moved aside for Luna to look through herself.

The dragon was now behind the princess and now tried resisting to check out her flank that even a droplet of sweat slipped from his forehead. "Well it wouldn't hurt now would it?", he thought to himself. He took a look and stared at it like how Twilight would study her books, thats when Lunas tail flicked and whipped across his face.

Luna spun around and saw Spikes red face, "Were you just, checking me out?", she asked sternly. She made her serious looking face turn into a small blush, studying the frozen and scared dragon who kept shifting his eyes from her to anything around him and stiffening his tail to curve up-leftwards.

She reached head up and planted a light kiss on his cheek, "You know you liked staring at it. I saw it on your scared face." Spike took a deep breath and regained life in himself, "Well did you find anything?", he decided to ask, grabbing the wine off a counter next to the fridge, "Though the wine I don't think you'll like, it's pretty much only for dragons... In other words it's a fire ruby flavour. But I should've asked you this; do you drink?"

Luna smiled, "Not in a thousand years I haven't. I guess I'll have some whiskey then." She lifted the bottle with her magic and opened it, taking a small sip to be sure if it tasted good. She took a gulp of it and shutted it, "Not bad, cranberries aren't necessarily my favorite, but it's still good." She kept the bottle with her as she followed Spike into the living room.

They sat down together next to eachother on a smooth brown sofa; the dragon grabbing a remote to switch on his TV, "Any shows you like?"

Luna blinked, "Tia doesn't have a TV and neither do I, so I don't know many shows. But I have heard of one that everypony has talked about called "Doctor Whooves". How's that show?"

The drake felt pumped up, "Only about the greatest show ever... Well besides from "The Trotting Dead". But I'll put on Doctor Whooves to see how'll you like it." He switched over to the channel the showed aired on and they watched through an episode of these machines called "Daleks", which were bent on destroying ponykind and the Doc had to save everypony from them.

"Wow that actually wasn't bad at all. Can we watch another?" Luna asked excitedly that she hopped up and down on the sofa, eager to watch more.

"The show only airs four times a day and this was the fourth time this showed, so they won't show any again till tomorrow", Spike said, seeing the mare still herself and look down. He took another drink from his wine, "You wanna do anything? Anything at all?"

The princess thought for a few moments and had an idea, or at least a few words to say, "What do you have in mind?", she slurred, crawling up near the dragon with a smile.

Spike felt one of her hooves slide up on his chest scales and all the way up to his face, "Uuuh...?" was all he could respond with before he was touched by a pair of lips on his own pair. His body was slowly slid down on his back as the mare crawled up on top of him, adding pleasure to their kiss by releasing light moans. Spike though pulled out the next instant and asked her questionably, "You think you've had too much whiskey?"

Luna lifted the bottle to his face with magic, "Not even half the bottle," she replied, showing the bottle of whiskey wasnt even half ways empty. "Now can we get back to where we were?" She stared with a kinky look at the drake.

His only reply to it was a quick peck on the lips. "Okay then..." And Luna suckled on his neck and spreaded her legs open. "Almost forgot," she said, then levitatating her crown, horseshoes, and necklace off her body and setting them down on his coffee table.

She resumed her actions, leaving Spike to enjoy every second of it. He began getting a feeling below, which wasn't new to him since hes had this feeling before. His waist tingled and he spreaded his legs a few inches to give some room for his approaching erection. A few moments later, his dragonhood had peaked and it began to tap against the princesses stomach.

The princesses curiosity took control of her to see what was tapping and unsurprisingly she knew what was poking. She was surprised though of the length, making her think that this might be a rough night. "Are you fine with this?," she hesitated to ask.

The drake rolled his eyes, "Just feel it...," he said, no giving a my warning of him sliding his cock into her right walls, which loosened every second he slowly pushed all the way in.

Luna gasped, throwing her head up in glee nd stiffening her hooves, except one that she bucked out and hit the coffee table, causing the fine furniture to fling a few feet away. She knew that was her first and that her sister said it would hurt the first time, but what her sister didn't mention is breeding with another specie. Feeling pumped when the dragon had accessed into her insides, she released a loud moan when he pulled out quickly.

"You're not the only one that will no longer be a virgin," Spike said, realizing how Luna was taking the first push in. Before Luna could reply, Spike cut in, "I've seen a few things that I shouldn't have seen in the past, heh heh." He grabbed onto the mares flank and lifted her waist up, "You mind putting your hindlegs up onto your knees?"

The dark mare did as so and had her plot high up in the air, trailing down to her chest that was lowered atop of the dragons chest. Spike though, then took a clear look at her vagina, a clean pink pearl that was soaked from top to bottom. She noticed and glared at him. "What?," he asked, now looking worried.

Luna didn't think through this next move and slammed her plot down on his penis, making both him and her give a scream of pleasure that echoed throughout the house. But it felt good to her, and she did it again, then a few more, then kept pacing herself with the same action.

Despite that this was Spikes first time, he has never felt anything so pleasing before in all his years of walking upon the planet could match against, not even the sweet sounds of him eating gems could top it. He grabbed Lunas flank, "Alright-mmmph!" The princess ignored and slammed one last time, just so she could hear the dragons cute moans.

Spike pulled his penis out from her dark slits; reaching his hand down and grabbing to adjust his penis back in through another hole, "My turn," he cooed, plunging his waist upward, deep into Lunas sensitive vagina.

She felt the strong tension coming in and out of her at a slow pace, which grew faster and faster after each one until the dragon locked on for one speed. "Hnnnng! Spike! Please slow down!," Luna screamed, feeling a burning sensation uproar through her body as Spike immediately stopped.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?," Spike asked as he had an embarresed expression on his face when the princess glared at him. He then smirked awkwardly when Luna rolled herself off the couch and landed her knees on the brown carpet floor. The reason why he smirked was because when Luna rolled off, he caught a perfect sight of the mares mare parts.

Luna gathered herself together and looked up to Spike, who had begun jerking himself smoothly, throwing his head back slightly. She giggled and Spike turned back into reality. A blush appeared on both of their faces when their eyes met. "You've really wanted to do this didn't you?," the princess of the night asked solemnly.

"To be honest... yes." Spike replied, a little more jittery felt than softly said. He kept a clean look at her, noticing her heighten up to her knees of her hindlegs. She then planted her front hooves on the sofa cushions on both sides of Spikes body. She stared from the dragons eyes to his still throbbing erection, which was wet from her sex juices.

She stuck her tongue out, "Ready?," she asked, recieving a nod from her mate. She lowered her head down and took a small lick on Spikes member, causing him to give out a quiet moan. She rose an eyebrow seductively, "I asked you didn't I?"

Spike chucked, "This is the first I've had somepony lick me, of course this is going to feel weird," he argued back calmly, which made him deserve another lick; but more roughly than the first.

Luna wrapped her tongue around his penis and licked all-over like a lollipop, and whenever she tasted the tip, Spike would kick a leg out in pleasure. After having a fine taste of dragon dick, the princess then decided to heaten things up by taking his length whole, wrapping her lips around it. Then after having the first inch in her mouth, she bobbed her head forward to take it whole. She moved her head back and forth on it, while playing on it with her tongue, making him moan out more than what he had been before.

The purple drake put a hand over Lunas skull and helped her move faster. As she was sucking femininely on his penis, he made her stop by pulling her head back, just so he could thrust his waist into her jaw, making his length push down to the point where it was going down her throat, causing her to cough loudly with his dragonhood still in her mouth. Though Spike couldn't resist himself and he kept pulling in and out of her.

The moment finally came; Spike felt a strange tingle in himself coming from below, but he couldn't help himself to stop pounding in Lunas mouth and the feeling grew stronger until he screamed out in ecstasy, releasing his seed into the mares throat.

Princess Luna coughed out when she pulled herself away from Spike, having a bitter salty taste tainted on her buds. "*Cough* Sp-Spike? What the *cough*..." She continued coughing out, feeling ill in her stomach and also having a feeling of barfing.

Spike helped her up and sat her back down on the sofa, "Sorry Luna..." He said, rubbing his claw on her neck and back while his other hand stroked her endless flowing midnight blue mane. But while he was doing so, he felt a gurgle in his stomach and a scroll appeared before his eyes.

"Ssssshhhhhit..."

''Sure that would be nice'' Luna said

The two walked in the living room and Luna saw Spike's play station 4 and some cod games

''You have a ps4'' Luna asked. No one knew but Luna was a little bit of a gamer and she hidden it very well

''yeah I play call of duty when i get home'' Spike said

**A/N AND THEY HAVE GAMING SYSTEM **

''Anyone you are in the same lead with'' Luna asked as well she played but wouldn't let any one knows, but Spike was her drake friend he won't think bad of her.

''Well one person cod moon'' Spike said wondering why Luna was asking so much about his gaming.

''well then I think we should end that now'' Luna said hinting off she played and was cod moon

''wait you play'' Spike took some time and saw she was cod moon.''your cod moon'' all she did was nod

''Then it's on'' Spike said as he turned on the the gaming system and got out two controllers and gave one the Luna

''How about we make this better'' Spike said have dirty thought in his head

''And that would be'' Luna said not following on what Spike had said

''Loser of the round strips off one piece of their cloths'' Spike offered seeing he needed one round to win and she is in her bra and panties.

''your on but I'm going to take some cloths from you, you little cheater'' She said as she made her way to the room. ''And don't peek''


End file.
